


Woke Up This Morning

by Shorlixa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s02e10 Shadow Box, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorlixa/pseuds/Shorlixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor drabble written when Shadow Box came out and I had to cheer myself up. Just reposting here from ffnet because I finally got an account here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> John Reese does not belong to me, usual disclaimers apply etc. Here's to Person of Interest and the end of the mid-season finale hiatus!

John Reese woke up feeling strange.

Something was different. He wasn't sure what. Reaching under his pillow, he took out his pistol and disengaged the safety.

Was there a threat nearby?

He scanned his surroundings, alert and ready. Nothing seemed to be out of place but that didn't mean much in his line of work.

He swept his perimeter and searched his rooms before finally concluding that there was no imminent danger. So he went about his routine although the strange feeling persisted.

It was when he saw himself in the mirror that he managed to place it.

There was a smile on his face.

John Reese was happy.

_'It's going to be a good day.'_


End file.
